


I'll Be By Your Side Stride Through Stride

by PawPatrolAir



Category: The Lion King
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: Fuli is unable to get rest one night during The Guard's journey to The Tree Of Life, as worries was keeping her awake. Can a certain friend help her to put those worries to rest? Even if it's just for a little while?Kion/Fuli





	I'll Be By Your Side Stride Through Stride

**Author's Note:**

> -waves- Hello everyone! I've been in such a TLK/TLG mood since the start of The Lion Guard season three! So here's a little one-shot story!
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to comment! Link to my Tumblr below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

Fuli laid curled in a ball inside of a cave that she and the others had found for the night. The cheetah tried to sleep, but was failing miserably. She was just too worried. Too stressed.

It was supposed to be a happy day when Kion and the Guard had finally defeated Scar's ghost and his army, however what was a happy morning for everyone in the Pride Lands at first had quickly turned to shock and sadness.

Ono's vision had been affected and Kion... Kion getting his Scar was an issue no one saw something. Due to getting bit a snake and having the Roar Of The Elders if the teenaged Lion did not find treatment he would turn evil.

He was already aggressive and had almost hurt his friends several times. All of this shook Fuli to her core. She wanted Ono to get better and Kion to be back to his regular self again.

The journey to The Tree Of Life was proving to be a difficult one. Though the Guard had gotten past everything that came their way thus far, there was no telling what other dangers lay ahead.

Finally giving up on sleeping, Fuli quickly got up to her paws and glanced around the cave. Bunga was sleeping on Beshte's back, while Ono was perched in the corner of the cave fast asleep. Makini, Rafiki's apprentice who had gone with the Guard since she knew the way to the Tree Of Life was sleeping at the other corner of the save with her staff laying next to her. Anga was sleeping close to Ono was enough to where there was personal space, and Kion was stretched out asleep at the entrance.

Quietly, Fuli walked to the entrance of the cave and crept past Kion as carefully as she could. Finally outside, Fuli sat down and looked at her surroundings. They were around another forest at the moment, but all was peaceful and quiet. Looking up at the night sky, the cheetah glanced at the stars and sighed softly. Oh how she hoped everything would turn out alright.

Because even when The Guard got to The Tree Of Life would they actually find out if there was a way to help heal Kion and Ono.

"Everything is going to be okay, Fuli. You know this." The cheetah said to herself. "F-Fuli?"

Turning her head, the cheetah saw Kion walking outside the cave to where she was sitting. "Hey, Kion." Fuli replied, with a small smile.

"Why aren't you asleep? Aren't you tired?" Kion asked, looking at his friend with a look of confusion.

"I can't sleep... I'm... I'm too worried." Fuli admitted, as she pawed at the ground. "About what?" Kion asked, as he sat down next to the Cheetah.

"What do you think? You and Ono!" Fuli responded. "Hey, it's gonna be alright. We'll get to The Tree Of Life and fix all of this." Kion replied.

"B-But what if we get there and there's nothing that can help?..." Fuli mumbled. "I-I... I just don't want to lose you... And I want Ono to be able to see again. Don't get me wrong, I do like Anga, but Ono... Well... I feel he isn't himself if he can't see..."

Kion responded by wrapped an arm around Fuli's shoulders and pulling her close. He nuzzled his head against the cheetah's neck and finally spoke. "I know it's a lot... And I know it's hard for me to control my anger and aggression right now... I'm really sorry. I want to get better though and I want Ono to be able to see again as well. I promise no matter what we'll make it to The Tree Of Life and fix this. Then we can go back home and continue to protect the animals of The Pride Lands."

Fuli felt herself blush at the contact and smiled when she heard those words from Kion. "Thanks... I needed to hear that." Fuli said.

"Of course. And whenever I get out of line again keep challenging me. Tell me when I need to step back and let you lead, when I'm being aggressive to one of our friend defend them. Do whatever you need to do, okay Fuli?" Kion replied.

"I will. That's a promise I already made!" Fuli said with a chuckle. "Good. And like I said before I'll okay as long as you're by my side." Kion nodded.

"And like I've said before I'll always be by your side." Fuli responded. Both teenaged cats smiled at each other before nuzzling one another affectionately. Then Fuli spoke up. "Well we'd better get back to the cave. I should really try and get some sleep."

"Sounds good to me." Kion responded. Then Kion followed Fuli back into the cave and both teenaged cats went back to their sleeping spots and as Fuli laid down she felt a little better. Placing her head on her paws, Fuli smiled as she finally was able to sleep.


End file.
